The present invention relates to a system comprising a plurality of distribution devices such as optical waveguide distribution devices, in particular comprising a plurality of wall-mounted distribution boards, for handling data conductors such as optical waveguides or junctions between data conductors, in accordance with the precharacterizing clause of Claim 1. Furthermore, the invention relates to a distribution device in accordance with the precharacterizing clause of Claim 12.
When constructing optical waveguide cable networks, for example, optical waveguide distribution devices are required in order to ensure structured wiring. One demand placed on such optical waveguide distribution devices is a maximum possible number of optical waveguide distribution devices fitted with a high packing density and, at the same time, a low level of mechanical stress on the optical waveguides. Similar demands are placed on distribution devices for handling other data conductors.
DE 20 2007 000 556 U1 has disclosed an optical waveguide distribution device in the form of a wall-mounted distribution board and having a housing and assemblies arranged in the housing for handling optical waveguides. The housing of the optical waveguide distribution device known from this prior art has a modular design and has a plurality of basic modules which can be connected to one another and which can be connected in a defined grid pattern in the horizontal direction and/or vertical direction in order to extend the dimensions of the housing of the optical waveguide distribution device.
EP 2 060 942 A2 has likewise disclosed an optical waveguide distribution device with a housing and assemblies accommodated in the housing for handling, namely connecting and/or storing, optical waveguides. In accordance with this prior art, a plurality of optical waveguide distribution devices can be connected to one another in order to form a system comprising a plurality of optical waveguide distribution devices.
Until now, guiding or transferring data cables in the region of the distribution devices has presented difficulties.